1. Technical Field
A substitute for a conventional light bulb is disclosed which provides various combinations of features including, but not limited to, insect control material emission, white light, and colored light in the form of changing colored light shows. The disclosed device screws into a conventional light socket and the insect control ingredient is dispensed from replaceable inserts
2. Description of the Related Art
Creating a pleasant ambience is an important aspect of home decor, both indoors and outdoors. Part of a successful ambiance is achieved through various lighting techniques. The use of various colored lights and color changing light fixtures for mood lights and outdoor light systems is known.
However, a need exists for the combination of white light and/or colored light with volatile active emission in addition to fragrances such as the controlled release of insect repellent, insect attractant, insecticide (any of which may be combined with fragrant materials if necessary to make the ambient environment mote enjoyable).
Biting insects, such as mosquitoes, are annoying and can carry disease. The most well-known mosquito transmitted disease is malaria, which has been an epidemic for decades in many parts of the world Reports arc on the rise of mosquito transferred West Nile various in regions outside of Africa, including North America West Nile virus is spread by the bite of an infected mosquito, and can infect people, horses, many types of birds, and some other animals. On some occasions, a West Nile virus infection can result in severe and sometimes fatal illnesses Other mosquito spread diseases include dengue fever and Eastern Equine Encephalitis (EEE).
Known devices used to attempt to destroy or repel insects include two general types: electric bug zappers and electronic repellers. Many bug zappers rely upon ultraviolet light to draw insects through an electrified wire grid. A burst followed by crackling sounds signals that the insect has passed through the electrocuting grid. Bug zappers may kill many insects, but few of the insects killed are mosquitoes or other pests problematic to humans because mosquitoes are not attracted to light Instead, mosquitoes are attracted to the release of carbon dioxide from a nearby breathing human or animal. In contrast, most of the insects susceptible to bug zappers are beetles or night-flying moths tricked into the trap while attempting to navigate by the moon. Unfortunately, these insects are not problematic to humans. Electronic repellers, that rely on noise or sound waves, have been shown to be ineffective in preventing mosquitoes from biting nearby humans. Some bug zappers and electronic repellers have been augmented with a carbon dioxide source to increase their effectiveness against mosquitoes.
Thus, to control mosquitoes and other biting insect pests problematic to humans, certain chemicals are used, which have been found to be effective at inhibiting the ability of a mosquito to detect a human target. Certain chemicals are effective when applied directly to skin, such at DEET (N,N-diethyl-3-methylbenzamide), the active ingredient in OFF® and other insect repellant brands.
However, many situations make the direct application of insect repellent undesirable, such as during outdoor social parties where people dress expensively or in more formal clothing. In such situations, safe insect repellents can be dispersed in the local ambient area to protect the area from the presence of mosquitoes. One popular type of repellent suitable for such a local distribution is the family of pyrethroid compounds.
Thus, there is a need for devices that distributes such safe insect control chemicals and that also can provide pleasant, ambiance-enhancing lighting.